


pain relief

by g_xlatea



Series: Dr. Stone [8]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_xlatea/pseuds/g_xlatea
Summary: a guard and a science-user gain some insights into each other as they talk about headaches
Relationships: Chrome & Kinrou (Dr. STONE)
Series: Dr. Stone [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194665
Kudos: 8





	pain relief

Chrome stared at Kinrou. The guard had been frowning and rubbing his temples for the last half an hour.

"What's the matter?"

"Hmm, what do you mean?"

"You've been flinching and frowning. You hurt yourself?"

"No, nothing like that. It's just a headache; I have been having them for years, it is nothing to worry about."

"Wait here one second." Saying that, Chrome turned and ran to his shed, leaving Kinrou slightly confused.

He returned back with what appeared to be food and some water. Shoving both into Kinrou's hands, he proclaimed with grin, "Here, take these. They're Chrome-certified painkillers!"

"It really is alright" Kinrou protested weakly, but there was a gleam in Chrome's eyes; once he got this excited, he was nigh impossible to stop.

Kinrou gulped down the painkillers along with some water and waited. Nothing happened.

As he turned a questioning look towards Chrome, the latter hurried to explain. "They take a bit of time to take effect."

Kinrou gave a non-commital hum and returned to his spot by the bridge. He had to be especially attentive today, since he was the only guard on duty. Chrome, apparently, didn't think this was the end of the conversation.

"You've been having headaches for years? I wish you'd told me before, I could've helped."

"Thank you. But I probably wouldn't have accepted the painkillers then."

"No worries, I could have tested them on myself in front of you to show you they were okay."

The words shocked Kinrou and he turned to look at Chrome. The latter was smiling happily, as if believing that Kinrou called him a poisioner was no big deal. Chrome wasn't a particularly good liar; was he so used to being faced with suspicion that he just took it as a given? What lead a person to accept such accusations without even a flinch? Kinrou knew life hadn't been kind to the younger boy, but this was honestly heartbreaking.

"It is not that. I wouldn't have accepted that sort of help; it is unbecoming of a guard to succumb to a mere headache."

Chrome looked at Kinrou, barely a few months older than him. He walked with the weight of the world on his shoulders, ready to lay his line down for the village. He looked at him, viewing both headaches and stab wounds as minor inconveniences, and allowed himself to be bitter for once. What had the village down to deserve such loyalty? Why should it be right that such a good man value himself and his life so less?

They sat in silence for a bit, each pondering the unfairness faced by the other. Each hurting at what the other had said. Then suddenly Kinrou spoke, amazement clear in his voice.

"Ah, the headache's clearing!"

Chrome grinned in reply, "Told you it would work."

Seeing that genuine happiness lifted Kinrou's spirits. Chrome had friends now, he wasn't alone. Even though he had been mistreated in the past, things were different now.

Kinrou smiled back. "Thank you."

And the sincerity was so strong, it chased away Chrome's bitterness. It didn't matter if the village didn't care because he was willing to pick up the slack. The village, and Kinrou himself, could decide to give less worth to his life but Chrome himself would never. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about how Kinrou definitely has headaches, and somehow I became invested in these two's dynamic.
> 
> Also can't believe that there's no Chrome & Kinrou fics.


End file.
